Reborn
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Cada uno tiene un camino por recorrer, todos nos encontramos en medio de un nudo llamado destino, y los encuentros sólo son parte de las cuerdas. Tercer capitulo al fin, lean!
1. Un principio complicado

**REBORN.**

**Capitulo 1: Un principio complicado.**

****

-"¿Por qué tenemos que mudarnos a ésta estúpida ciudad?" -murmuró de mala gana una chica en el asiento de un auto, la mujer a su lado no movió la vista del camino y apretó el volante entre sus manos, ya estaba harta de las quejas.

 -"Porque si" -dijo -", y porque yo lo quiero" -arrastró las palabras con enojo -". Es la mejor oferta que me han ofrecido en mi vida y no la desperdiciaré por ti".

 El semblante de la chica se contrajo con enojo y giró su vista hacia la ventanilla. Estaba furiosa, había dejado atrás a sus pocos amigos y sus viejas vivencias, sus costumbres, la cotidiana vida que llevaba, la tumba de su padre…

 Suspiró observando su reflejo en la ventana dejando un pequeño empaño en el cristal cerrado. Apenas llegaran desempacarían lo poco que llevaban consigo para poder instalarse, esa noche de sábado sería larga, y el domingo sería aún peor.

* * *

 Despertó de pronto con un ligero escalofrío, había tenido una especie de ansiedad, de aquellas extrañas que te hacen figurar que has tenido un presentimiento. Suspiró un momento y exhaló para sacar de él ese repentino nerviosismo.

 Tocó su pecho y sintió su corazón latir más fuerte, como si se hubiera asustado con un sueño que no pasó.

 -"¿Estás bien hijo?" -se escuchó la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la puerta.

 -"Si papá" -dijo el chico -". Sólo fue un mal sueño" -mintió, no había soñado nada -", eso es todo".

 El hombre asintió despacio, aún a sabiendas de que su hijo no lo vería con la puerta cerrada -"Discúlpame por no estar contigo en tu cumpleaños, no alcanzaré a llegar para entonces; pero prometo traerte algo bueno en compensación aparte de tu regalo".

 El chico sonrió de manera triste, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a los viajes de su padre y a sus constantes ausencias -"Si" -murmuró solamente.

 -"Y una cosa más" -escuchó decir a su padre recargado en la puerta de su habitación -". Cuida de tu madre mientras vuelvo".

 -"No te preocupes, lo haré" -contestó el chico y le escuchó decir a su padre un pequeño _"que duermas bien" _imaginando la escena del hombre saliendo de su hogar para no volver hasta varios meses después. Quiso despedirse de él, pero no lo hizo a causa del coraje que aún tenía de que les dejara durante tanto tiempo…

* * *

  Como lo supuso, la noche del sábado fue fatal; apenas y pudo dormir con aquello de desempacar y sentirse extraña en un lugar al que su madre le había obligado a llamar "Nuevo Hogar".

 Apenas amaneció y salió al balcón de su cuarto, su madre aún dormía, por lo que se le hizo más tranquilo el momento; observó con detenimiento el conjunto de edificios que rodeaban el suyo -"Cada uno igual al anterior" -murmuró con desánimo, en su antiguo hogar las casas no eran así, o al menos donde ella vivía, cada una tenía su propio estilo y la de ella tenía el estilo de su padre…

 Sacudió la cabeza para no recordar a su padre nuevamente y su vista se centró en una pequeña maceta con un delicado bonsái imponiéndose en lo que ahora era su recinto. No tenía más jardín que ese. Otra cosa diferente de su verdadero hogar, en donde tenía un jardín, si más no enorme, pero si grande y cuidado por ella. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era ese pequeño y débil árbol.

 Su pecho se contrajo de pronto al sentir un escalofrío, una punzada que le hizo llevarse la mano al corazón, como un repentino presentimiento de que algo pasaría.

 Sacudió la cabeza y sacó aquello de su mente, tal vez sólo era el espasmo de estar en un lugar diferente del que has estado durante toda una vida.

 La mano junto a su corazón y la punzada se convirtió en aguja, sintió de pronto como si la estrujaran y le robaran el aire con un solo soplo del viento.

 Su mirada se nubló y sus nervios se encresparon con sentir la brisa del amanecer rozar su piel, el camisón pareció desaparecer ante la sensación tal palpable del nuevo sol irradiando su cuerpo con pesada quemadez, algo raro estaba pasando.

* * *

 -"Vamos" -se escuchó una voz cansada -", levántate de una vez".

 El pequeño se levantó tallándose los ojos, aún con sueño, y lo primero que encontró, fue la tez de su abuelo frente a él.

 -"¿Qué pasa abuelito?".

 -"Hoy tendré que salir por mercancía, necesito que atiendas el negocio en las horas en las que no estoy".

 -"Pero si es Domingo" -murmuró el chico volviendo a la cama cubriéndose lo más que pudo.

 Su abuelo se enojó ante la actitud del pequeño, lo destapó jalando las sabanas y las tiró a un lado.

 -"He dicho" -dijo solamente y se marchó, así que Yugi no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que su abuelo le decía.

* * *

  Domingo en la mañana. No había dormido bien. Se moría de hambre. Su cuerpo le dolía a horrores. 

 Suspiró. A pesar de todo eso, su madre le había obligado a bajar del auto y dirigirse a una modesta tienda con extravagantes colores, un buzón con una tortuga dibujada y unas enormes letras formando la palabra "GAME" a la altura de la segunda planta.

 -"Ya no se me hace tan modesta" -murmuró al momento de atravesar la puerta de cristal.

 Observó con detenimiento lo que los vitrales guardaban tras su transparencia, también miró los estantes, los posters enormes pegados en las paredes, todo, absolutamente todo, eran cosas relacionadas con un juego popular entre muchos, sólo que ahora no recordaba el nombre.

 -"Buenos días" -escuchó una voz amable con tilde tierno -"¿Se le ofrece algo?".

 La sonrisa del chico le dio gracia, sus ojos grandes y púrpuras, sus cabellos levantados y de distinto color y  su apariencia vaga entre un niño vestido de adolescente le hicieron casi reírse.

 -"Supongo que ésta tienda se especializa en ese juego... ¿cómo se llama?".

 -"Duelo de monstruos"

 -"¡Eso!" -Exclamó ella sonriendo -"¿Sabes? Te lo agradezco, me has hecho sonreír" -le dijo de manera sincera -". Ésta es mi primera sonrisa desde que llegué aquí".

 El joven Mutou arqueó una ceja no comprendiendo aquello, pero se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia -"Y supongo que no sabes jugarlo".

 Ella negó con la cabeza -"Nop, pero ahora me llama la atención, puedo ver en los vitrales cartas realmente hermosas".

 -"Tal vez algún día pueda enseñarte" -le ofreció el pequeño Yugi a la extraña que había llegado a su tienda.

 -"Claro, me encantarí...".

 -"¿Qué rayos haces ahí adentro?" -las palabras de la chica fueron cortadas por los gritos de su madre y creyó morirse de vergüenza al escuchar como resonaba el claxon del auto repetidamente mientras gritaba cosas como -"Tenemos prisa" -"¿Tú crees que estoy jugando?" o el muy conocido por ella -"Te apresuras o te dejo".

 -"Siento esto" -le murmuró roja al jovencito -"¿Podrías decirme donde se encuentra la mueblería Komori?".

 Yugi asintió y le dio indicaciones exactas de cómo llegar, luego de esto, la chica se marchó dándole un "gracias" y maldiciendo por lo bajo el comportamiento de su madre.

* * *

 La noche llegó temprana muy a su pesar, tenía cientos de asuntos pendientes que atender de emergencia, gracias a Kami que al día siguiente llegaría aquella nueva asistente de la que tanto había oído hablar.

 Tomó los papeles en su escritorio y se sentó en un sillón de su oficina. 

 Los leyó con cuidado tratando de comprender por completo todas las cláusulas y las letras pequeñas, cada palabra. No debía tener errores, no quería malos entendidos.

 Comenzó a adormecerse con el mareo de la lectura y sus ojos se cerraron enredándolo en un sueño profundo en el que quedó sumergido placidamente.

* * *

 Bostezó con boca amplia y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Relajó sus hombros e hizo circular su cuello para que dejara de dolerle.

 Sonrió con picardía mientras cubría algo en la cochera con una manta. Había trabajado durante mucho tiempo para poder comprarse lo que ahora guardaba como a un tesoro. Al fin, después de mucho tiempo, había podido cumplir un sueño personal.

 Salió de la cochera por la puerta que daba a la entrada del edificio y sin otra cosa más en mente que la imagen del viento en su rostro mientras surcaba el camino, entró a su departamento pensando en presumirle su nueva adquisición a sus mejores amigos.

* * *

 No tuvo ganas de salir ese domingo, se mantuvo en casa sin hacer nada de provecho, observando con desaire los objetos del estudio de su padre, las tantas reliquias adornando las paredes y los papiros sin importancia que tomaba de cada excavación.

 Suspiró mirando un pequeño _Ushabti_, observándolo con insistencia, traspasando los ojos de barro de la diminuta figura. Lo colocó con cuidado en el estante de donde lo había tomado y salió del estudio con dirección a su propia habitación.

 -"Padre" –murmuró muy bajo mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y entraba en éste, caminó con pasos arrastrados hasta la ventana cerrada y observó a través de ésta. Su mano reposó en el frío cristal y su vista se posó en el cielo.

 -"Ha anochecido ya" –susurró para sí prendiendo su atención en el cielo oscuro y lleno de nubes de tormenta.

* * *

 El golpeteó constante de la lluvia en los ventanales le hizo despertar, al parecer ya era muy  noche y llovía a caudales, algo extraño, antes de dormir no había nube alguna en el cielo.

 Se encogió de hombros una vez que se hubo levantado del sofá y caminó despacio hacia la puerta de su oficina peinado con las manos los cabellos salidos de lugar durante su placentero sueño merecido, y antes de que siquiera llegara a la salida, un pequeño niño se abalanzó contra él abrazándolo con fuerza.

 -"Me preocupe porque no volvías Seto" –le dijo el pequeño al muchacho, éste sólo sonrió con aquellas expresiones de calidez que guardaba sólo para su hermanito pequeño.

 -"Ya Mokuba, sabes que no debes preocuparte por mí".

 El chiquillo de cabellos largos y oscuros sonrió y tomó la mano de Kaiba –"Esta bien, pero vayamos de una vez a casa".

 Seto asintió y partieron hacia su hogar.

* * *

 Amanecía ya en Ciudad Domino y las calles se llenaban de gente ocupada en ir a sus trabajos y ocupaciones.

 Los estudiantes se levantaban para encaminarse a la escuela y desperdiciar su día después de clases. Todo era normal dentro del rango.

 La joven se levantó gracias al estruendo de su madre, quien iba y venía con rapidez en todas direcciones, vistiéndose mientras buscaba su portafolio, desayunaba y se ponía las zapatillas.

 -"Se te hizo tarde ¿cierto?" –la mujer mayor la miró con enfado para que su hija no la burlara.

 -"Tu desayuno está en la cocina y tu uniforme en un gancho en la terraza" –le dijo de mala gana –". No me es posible llevarte a la escuela hoy, así que tendrás que salir más temprano para que la encuentres tú, te he dejado un croquis en la alacena".

 -"Pe-pero" –trató de protestar la chica.

 -"No me digas, se te hizo tarde ¿cierto?" –Le burló su madre poniéndose una chaqueta frente a la puerta de salida –". Nos vemos hija. No olvides recibir los mubles en la tarde".

 Después de eso, la chica escuchó como se cerraba la puerta principal.

 -"Maldita sea".

* * *

 Sonrió con boca ancha mientras descubría lo que con tanto afán consiguió el día anterior, acarició con delicadeza el frío metal pintado y dio un beso al asiento de cuero.

 Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, tenía en su poder la motocicleta que tanto había deseado.

 Se puso el casco y ajustó sus gafas de sol y antes de que él mismo se lo hubiera propuesto, ya se encontraba conduciendo su motocicleta roja a contra viento.

* * *

 Se perdió por lo menos unas dos veces tomando la calle equivocada no entendiendo los "jeroglíficos" de su madre cuando estaba apresurada.

 Continuó y para su suerte, observó a decenas de chicos y chicas, todas con un uniforme idéntico al suyo, y decidió seguirlos para encontrar con más facilidad la escuela. Le resultó fácil en un principio, lo único pesado era esquivar el montón de charcos que la lluvia de la noche pasada había dejado.

 Los muchachos se dispersaron comenzando a correr de pronto cuando divisaron el gran edificio que se extendía a sus anchas imponiendo un enorme reloj en sus paredes, avisándoles a todos que la campana de entrada estaba a punto de sonar.

 La joven apresuró el paso tratando de seguir a los demás, viendo cada vez más cercana la reja del colegio, saltando por sobre los charcos para no mojarse los pies.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

El viento en el rostro le hacía sentir libertad, como si cortara el mismo aire.

 Hoy no importaba el haberse levantado tarde, con su motocicleta nueva llegaría a tiempo. 

 Sonrió de pronto con malicia viendo la calle vacía de la escuela hasta él, ni un solo auto circulaba por ahí debido a la tardía hora con todos los alumnos ya dentro.

 Soltó una mano del manubrio y se acomodó las gafas, sacó un poco la lengua en forma de reto y aceleró hasta la máxima velocidad derrapando ligeramente por los charcos.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

Caminaba ella serena pero con rapidez viendo la hora que era, aún seguía esquivando los charcos para no mojarse los zapatos.

 Un ruido extraño le hizo voltear hacía atrás para ver que era lo que se aproximaba, y, para su mala suerte, una ola enorme de agua sucia la empapó de pies a cabeza pudiendo sólo notar la motocicleta roja que la había mojado.

 Refunfuñó y maldijo en voz alta, pero el propietario de la motocicleta pareció no haber notado siquiera lo que había hecho, así que no se detuvo a pedir disculpas, sólo avanzó hacia la escuela apagando los gritos de protesta confundiéndolos con su motor y la creencia de haber sido el viento.

* * *

 -"Maldito granuja" –masculló entre dientes caminando hacia donde se había dirigido el inconsciente, al menos sabía que el estúpido ese iba en su misma escuela.

 Se detuvo de pronto recordando la escuela, y se vio a sí misma empapada por completo.

 -"No entraré así al colegio" –se dijo para sí dejando de avanzar y dando media vuelta –". Todo es culpa de mi madre".

 -"Hey, espera" –un hombre la llamó y ella volteó hacia él.

 -"¿Si? Dígame Señor" –murmuró muy bajo, pero con el suficiente volumen como para que él pudiera escucharla.

 -"No puedes escaparte de la escuela, vamos, entra ya" –ella arqueó una ceja con asombro.

 -"¿Qué acaso no ve como me encuentro? ¡Me han empapado!" –la chica extendió los brazos para corroborar su oración.

 -"Vamos niña, esa no es excusa, ve a la enfermería y ellos sabrán que hacer" –dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándola hacia dentro del colegio, ahora ella lo entendía, el hombre era el portero de la escuela.

* * *

 -"¡Vaya! Pensamos que no llegarías Joey" –la voz santurrona de un chico alto saludo al rubio –"¡Casi nunca llegas tan tarde!" –bromeó.

 Wheleer le sacó la lengua y se dirigió a su asiento con una sonrisa larga recordando con deguste su motocicleta nueva y su camino surcado por esta.

 -"¿Qué  le pasa a Joey?" –Le murmuró una chica castaña a uno de cabellos multicolor –"Está más extraño de lo normal".

 Yugi se encogió de hombros no tomándole tanta importancia, su mejor amigo siempre era así.

 -"Vaya, veo que el perro mueve la cola más que de costumbre" –una voz prepotente se escuchó a sus espaldas. Seto Kaiba había interrumpido su lectura para burlar Wheleer –"Supongo que es porque ya aprendió a usar el periódico o porque encontró a una hembra fértil, que más da".

 Todos lo miraron con mala cara, pero nadie le dijo nada, prefirieron ignorar el comentario aún viendo a su amigo ensimismado en una mueca de gusto.

-"Buenos días" –un joven con tez amable les saludo, y el grupo de Yugi le devolvió el saludo a lo que éste sonrió, más su expresión era vaga. Suspiró y acomodó su mochila junto a su pupitre.

 -"¿Qué le pasa a Bakura? Por lo que veo, todos comienzan a actuar raro" –le susurró Tea a Yugi, este se encogió de hombros nuevamente con expresión preocupada.

 -"No tengo idea" –murmuró al fin.

* * *

 -"Maldición" -murmuró la chica mientras se encaminaba al salón que le habían asignado, con su mochila en la espalda y vestida solamente con el uniforme de deportes consistiendo éste un short muy corto y una playera algo ceñida.

 Miró su reloj notando su retraso de dos horas en las que bien pudo haber tomado clases, a causa del discurso que el director le dio por llegar a esa nueva escuela, luego el ir a comprar un nuevo uniforme, gastándose para colmo casi todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado para comprar adornos para su cuarto, luego el tener que ir a bañarse al gimnasio y todo por culpa de ese insensato con motocicleta.

 Suspiró, una vez que lo encontrará le daría su merecido…

* * *

 El profesor de turno miraba insistentemente su reloj mientras daba la clase. Cada explicación miraba su muñeca para saber la hora exacta sin fiarse del reloj de pared tras de él. También le dio por asomarse a la puerta por momentos, mirando si la nueva alumna llegaba o no.

 -"Ahora hasta el profesor actúa extraño" –murmuró Tea –"Tal vez sea el día de 'Actúa extraño y vuelve locos a los demás'".

 Yugi y Tristan se rieron por lo bajo ante el comentario, aun así, se sintió más espeso el ambiente al no escuchar la carcajada de Joey ni sus bromas respecto a eso, él sólo miraba con insistencia por la ventana con una sonrisa tan boba que incluso a Kaiba le daba risa.

 Bakura suspiró también mirando por la ventana, su expresión era más vaga que con la que había empezado el día. Trató de no pensar en su padre lejos de casa. Su cumpleaños era en  alrededor de tres meses, eso significaba que su padre estaría fuera por más de ese tiempo.

 Sacudió la cabeza con disimulo tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo que ya estaba acostumbrado a sus ausencias tan largas, y que no debería de sentirse así.

 Terminó tratando de desvanecer sus pensamientos entre el humo de su conciencia y se dedicó a tratar de buscar que era lo que Joey miraba con tanto ahínco.

 -"Alumnos" –dijo de pronto el profesor levantado la voz lo más que pudo, con esto capto la atención de todos –"A partir del día de hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera con nosotros, ella viene de otra ciudad y ha llegado hace apenas dos días, así que quisiera que la trataran bien para ayudarla a adaptarse, sean amables con ella para que se sienta uno de nosotros" –dijo con tono orgulloso –"Pasa" –murmuró y una chica de estatura promedio entró vistiendo un uniforme de deportes muy ceñido a su pequeño cuerpo, tenia la mirada baja y su cabello, que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros cortado en capas desvanecidas, le cubría el rostro rojo. 

 Una mujer en la puerta entró de pronto y le murmuró algo al profesor, este se sorprendió un momento y grito con alegría, corrió al escritorio y guardó sus cosas con rapidez dirigiéndose luego en voz baja hacia la chica –"Preséntate y siéntate en el asiento vacío que está atrás" –luego habló en voz alta para el resto de los alumnos en el salón –"Mi hijo a nacido y me ausentaré por unos días, en un momento les traerán un maestro suplente" –y se retiró corriendo con una expresión de dicha en el rostro, la secretaria se retiró también.

 -"Bueno" –dijo la joven en voz alta para que todos pudieran escucharla, tomó un plumón especial y escribió en el pizarrón algo, luego volteó centrando en el salón entero la mirada café clara, suspiró haciendo sonrojar más su tez bronceada y acomodó su cabello pelirrojo suave –"Mi nombre es Yayoi Modou".

* * *

 Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo de mi fic, me ha costado un poco de trabajo, pero en sí, la historia está ya prácticamente hecha, ya le he pensado casi todos los detalles, así como el clímax y el final, tratando de ser firme con mi idea original, agregando cosas y quitándole otras, he buscado e investigado un poco sobre muchas cosas para ser un poco coherente respecto a algunas cosas, como la mitología y cosas así, más no la seguiré completamente, puesto que tengo mis propias versiones o bien, me han parecido más interesantes las teorías de otros autores y/o arqueólogos. Así que más adelante pondré cosas referentes a eso, como los diferentes dioses de la mitología egipcia (Ya saben, Amón- Ra, Hapi, Tot, Horus entre otros).

 El personaje principal en este capitulo fue Yayoi (No. ¿En serio?ßpequeño sarcasmo de mi parte). Que he decidido hacerla como yo, además de que mi nombre característico siempre es Yayoi, la describo casi como yo, claro, puliendo algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que ella es delgada, yo no lo soy del todo (aún tengo seis kilos de más ¬_¬), la he puesto con una estatura promedio y algo anti social, cosa que yo no soy…bueno, no siempre. La relación con su madre es la misma que yo tendría con la mía si la tuviera cerca, de por sí así era cuando era pequeña, pues así creo que sería en la actualidad debido a las circunstancias.

 Otra cosa que debo aclarar es que el padre de Bakura se irá a Egipto durante unos meses y lo que hace en el principio del capitulo es despedirse de él, y eso de que faltará a su cumpleaños, es porque faltan algunos meses y estará de viaje durante un largo periodo, así es normalmente con los arqueólogos reales, puesto que una excavación no es cosa de dos días.

 También quiero aclarar, y que quede entendido que ÉSTA HISTORIA NO TENDRÁ UN TRANSFONDO DEL TODO TIERNO, LOS TOQUES DE PICARDÍA, FRASES DE DOBLE SENTIDO, INSULTOS Y DEMÁS COSA COMO LAS PLATICAS DE SEXO QUE TIENEN ALGUNOS ADOLECENTES ESTARAN A LA OREN DEL DÍA(¿o del fic?), POR LO TANTO, NO ES CONCIDERADA COMO LECTURA GENERAL, HABRA MOMENTOS DEPRESIVOS EN LOS PERSONAJES, ASÍ QUE BAJO SU CRITERIO YO YA HE ADVERTIDO.

 Quiero dedicar ésta historia a Jennifer S. Lleneri por ser tan buena amiga y decir que le gustan mis fanfics (muchas gracias amiga), a Anto-Chan, por ser tan buena autora y colega, a Youkai no Ryuu, pues realmente me ha gustado su historia, ojala algún día nos topemos en la ciudad(y si así pasara, tal vez ni nos reconoceríamos).

 Pero quiero agradecer principalmente a Aome-Sama y a RuBiAx, que son las personas que más me han apoyado y mis mejores amigas, las personas que leen mis fics antes que nadie y me ayudan a saber que cosas no han quedado del todo claro (sobre todo RuBiAx, que es mi editora y la mejor que cualquiera pudiera pedir) este agradecimiento es para ustedes, que me han hecho continuar, Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias ^-^.

 Por ultimo, también dedico la historia al público en general, al que haya leído y puesto Review y al que haya leído y no lo haya puesto, muchas, muchas gracias.

 Cualquier duda, aclaración, comentario aparte, queja o lo que quieran a: animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com .

 Si quieren saber que otra cosa he escrito, solo pulsen en mi nick y encontraran una gran variedad.

Termino ahora si, recomendando los fics de las siguientes autoras: RuBiAx que no son faltos de emoción y de intrigas. Los de Anto-Chan, con el toque de comicidad a la orden del día y los de Jennifer S. Lleneri, que son muy divertidos y originales.

 Nos leemos luego…

 _Misao Kirimachi Surasai._

_Misao Malon._

_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez._**__**

****


	2. Preludio

 -"Lo-lo hemos logrado" –murmuró trémulamente una voz bajo un paño de tela de seda con olor a jazmines –"Al fin hemos encontrado la tumba" –el polvo se levantó aun más y los gases se volvieron ligeramente más nocivos, el hombre apretó más contra sí el pañuelo que su esposa le había dado antes de su partida y corrió hacia el exterior de la tumba para no aspirar el veneno natural creado por el tiempo –"¡Rápido!" –Gritó entonces –"Traigan los ventiladores, hay que despejar el ambiente".

 Los hombres que iban con él corrieron dispersándose en distintas direcciones en el campamento mientras desempacaban los ventiladores y el generador de gasolina que habían traído a la excavación.

 -"Perfecto" –dijo para sí el hombre, tal parecía que regresaría a casa mucho antes de lo pensado.

* * *

 La chica avanzó despacio al lugar libre que el maestro le había asignado hasta la parte trasera del salón, con su mochila al hombro y una pesada bolsa en la otra mano que contenía el uniforme empapado en lodo.

 Caminó incomoda sintiendo la mirada del salón entero hacia ella, incluso el chico que rubio que miraba por la ventana cuando ella llegó, se encontraba ahora mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa santurrona en el rostro.

 -"No estamos en clase de deportes" –le dijo burlándose de ella –", de todas formas, lindas piernas".

 Yayoi arqueó una ceja con enojo, ahora sentía más en ella las miradas de sus compañeros de grupo –"Regresa la vista a la ventana, la realidad no es un mundo seguro para ti pequeño" –le contestó ella –"O tal vez sea que mirabas el árbol donde habitas chimpancé" – Joey le sacó la lengua ante el comentario de forma enojada –"Vasta cachorro, que llenaras de baba el piso, de todas formas, ya has babeado suficiente el marco de la ventana".

 El salón estalló en risas ante el comentario de la pelirroja, incluso Kaiba sonrió, esa chica parecía agradable.

 -"Vasta" –una voz un tanto tierna detuvo las palabras que Wheleer estaba a punto de decir en contraataque –". Bienvenida Yayoi" –dijo el pequeño Yugi –", espero que disfrutes el vivir aquí y que seamos buenos amigos" –le tendió la mano y ella la estrechó recordando de pronto que a ese chico ya lo había visto antes –". Mi nombre es Yugi Mutou"

 -"Sí, te recuerdo, eres el chico de la tienda de juegos" –el pequeño Yugi asintió –". Gracias, tus indicaciones nos ayudaron mucho".

 -"A ver, a ver" –interrumpió Joey –"¿se conocen?".

 -"Si" –dijo cortamente Yugi en monosílaba, esto bastó para que Tea se les acercara acompañada de Tristan.

 -"Bienvenida Yayoi" –le habló la castaña –", espero que seamos buenas amigas" –le dijo e iba a comenzar su clásico discurso de la amistad cuando de pronto el profesor suplente llegó.

 Yayoi se sentó en su banca que estaba junto a la de un chico con el cabello largo y blanco y dos lugares a la izquierda del chico frío y solitario.

* * *

 -"Éste será su nuevo escritorio, por allá está el archivero, de ese lado el baño y por este la entrada a la oficina del jefe ¿lo ha entendido bien?".

 La mujer asintió despacio ante las palabras de la anciana que le explicaba la colocación de las cosas, la verdad estaba algo nerviosa, y no era para menos, ahora era la asistente de un importantísimo empresario.

 -"El jefe toma una taza de café cada que viene por las mañanas, así que antes de que llegue, mínimo debe de haber una jarra en la cafetera, cuando llega por la tarde toma dos tazas y en el transcurso del día toma unas cuantas más, así que debe estar preparada, le gusta el café negro con poca azúcar, una cucharada, dos como máximo en cada taza, debe saber también ordenar comida por teléfono para su almuerzo y su cena, siempre pregúntele que gusta comer y traiga consigo folletos de restaurantes, trate de ser variada y no repita el mismo menú dos veces seguidas, a menos de que él lo quiera así" –la viejecilla miró con una ceja levantada a la joven mujer con cierto deje inquieto –"¿Lo ha entendido todo?" –La otra asintió vigorosamente –"Bien, entonces instálese y cuando termine avíseme".

 -"Sí" – dijo la dama y la otra se retiró –"¡Uff!" –Suspiró –"Que pesado es todo esto".

* * *

 Salió maldiciendo del salón una vez que las clases se hubieron terminado, había sido un día terrible por culpa del motociclista estúpido y el chico rubio que no dejó de burlarla durante todas las clases ¡El salón entero se había reído de ella por culpa de Wheleer y sus comentarios estúpidos!. Clase tras clase, los maestros le habían hecho ir al frente y presentarse ante todos, como si no lo hubiera hecho desde la primera vez y en todas ellas Joey se había burlado de ella. Eso era como para no soportar.

 Y para colmo, ahora se dirigía a la oficina del director, seguro le daría otro discurso referente a su estadía ahí, del buen comportamiento y el de sentirse como en casa en ese lugar. Eso ya le estaba hartando.

* * *

 El último profesor le llamó la atención ante sus comentarios hacia la nueva alumna, sermoneándolo de tal manera que perdió la noción del tiempo y las palabras que el maestro expulsaba de su boca no tenían ya sentido en su cabeza.

 Gracias a Dios que sus amigos esperaban afuera por él, sino no podría mostrarles su motocicleta nueva.

 Miró de reojo a la puerta y vio el pico saliente del cabello de su buen amigo Tristan, aun seguían esperándolo con ansias de saber que era lo que le había pasadazo durante todo el día en que se mostró retraído a excepción de cuando burló a la nueva compañera.

 Aunque, para ser francos. Estaba tan de buen humor qué, sin quererlo, las palabras salieron de su boca usándola a ella como blanco de su energía extra. No había querido insultarla siquiera pero las cosas habían salido al revés y se había sentido con ganas de fastidiar a alguien.

_ -'Mañana le pediré disculpas'_ –pensó para sí sin prestar realmente atención a los regaños del maestro.

* * *

 Lo que esperó que pasara pasó, el director volvió a darle un discurso de bienvenida a la ciudad y a la escuela. Pero Yayoi no prestó atención, la verdad se quedó pensando en volver a casa ya para acabar con ese horrible día lleno de disgustos, mientras observaba la boca bigotuda del hombre al mover los labios y sacar palabras.

 Luego de esto, salió con una sonrisa fingiendo alegría y se encaminó a su hogar, pasando por la parte trasera del edificio.

 -"Maldición, ya estoy harta de este sitió" –masculló entre dientes al momento de pasar junto al estacionamiento semi-vacío del colegio, viendo para su sorpresa la motocicleta de aquella mañana y sin nadie cerca. 

 Se detuvo un momento frente a ésta y la observó largamente debatiendo en su mente si hacer lo que pensaba o no.

* * *

 Kaiba Seto se encontraba esperando a que su limosina pasara por él, se estaba desesperando y si no hubiera sido por la llamada del chofer disculpándose por quedarse atorado en el trafico, estaba seguro que sangre iba a correr.

 Suspiró un momento en el que se quedó esperando a la llegada del lujoso auto y sacó su agenda electrónica para saber que era lo que tenía pendiente por hacer ese día. Al parecer una lista de contratos que renovar, un prototipo que necesitaba probarse, la junta con los accionistas y un paseo con Mokuba...

 Sólo esperaba tener tiempo para poder cumplir ese último pendiente en la agenda…

Un ruido seco le distrajo de sus pensamientos y su vista se encontró con un hecho raro entre una chica y una motocicleta roja. Frunció el ceño y observó ampliamente el espectáculo sin decir una sola palabra que distrajera aquel desquite haciendo como si no hubiera visto nada.

 Poco después de esto, la limosina que lo llevaría a la empresa llegó a recogerlo.

* * *

 -"¿Y qué era lo que querías mostrarnos desde ésta mañana Joey?" –le preguntó Tristan a su amigo, este sólo le sonrió tontamente mientras los encaminaba a todos hacia el estacionamiento en la parte trasera de la escuela.

 -"Sólo espera un poco impaciente, que te encontraras con lo mejor que hayas visto en tu vida".

 -"Si es tuyo, yo creo que serán morbosidades, no sé, tal vez un nuevo escondite donde espiar el vestidor de la chicas, como la ultima vez" –habló Tea recordando la vez que quisieron espiar a las chicas que se duchaban en el gimnasio.

 La mirada penetrante de Wheleer se centró en la suya de manera disgustada –"Gracias a Dios que no estabas ahí, porque si no mis ojos se hubiera podrido" –ella le sacó la lengua.

 Yugi sólo caminó sereno sin decir palabra alguna, la verdad era que el había estado muy serio desde la mañana, algo le inquietaba con la llegada de esa nueva chica en la ciudad.

 Una vez que estuvieron casi por llegar a la sección del estacionamiento donde el chico había dejado su motocicleta, dio la vuelta y caminó de espaldas mientras hablaba de manera airosa –"He aquí la más grande magnificencia de la humanidad, la obra de arte más sensacional, exquisita, refinada y fastuosa hecha sólo para mí" –dijo –"Les presento a mi motocicleta nueva".

 -"¿Ese cacharro?" –Preguntó Tristan haciendo que Joey volteara la vista hacia su adquisición más reciente –"Sinceramente, lo que sea que hayas pagado por eso, te estafaron".

 Las palabras se le congelaron en la garganta al rubio de sólo ver su rojo transporte, las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar y la necesidad exagerada de correr hacia su moto se apoderó de sus piernas. 

 Sus amigos lo miraron correr como relámpago e hincarse junto al cacharro, en verdad se veía que había sido victima de un vándalo o algo así.

 Los espejos estaban rotos y descansaban desechos en el piso, los faros hechos añicos estaban expancidos en gama multicolor en pedazos pequeños, la roja pintura se hallaba rallada con algún metal mostrando líneas plateadas en el hierro deforme de la moto, las abolladuras estaban por doquier, el asiento de cuero tenía agujeros como quien ha clavado en incesante saña una pequeña daga sacando como sangre el relleno de lana cómoda de su interior, estando repleta de una humedad lodosa.

Prácticamente estaba destruida, lo único intacto eran las llantas.

* * *

 Caminó sereno por los pasillos de su compañía, se le había hecho tarde por culpa del maldito trafico, pero que le iba a hacer, por más dinero que tubiera, no podía evitar que la gente se moviera hacia sus trabajos u hogares.

 Suspiró con desaire al momento de abrir la puerta de su oficina y, para su sorpresa, una taza de café negro y humeante reposaba en su escritorio dando un aroma delicioso a la habitación.

 -"Leydi" –habló el chico por el intercomunicador mientras tomaba la taza de café –"Ven a mi oficina".

 Le dio un sorbo pequeño al líquido y su paladar quedó maravillado por un momento ante el exquisito sabor de aquel café amargo.

 Una mujer entró por la puerta adjunta al lugar, mas no era la mujer vieja que él esperaba.

 -"Disculpe, la señora Smith se ha ido ya hacia su hogar, mañana vendrá para su retiro".

 Lo recordó ahora el joven Kaiba, su antigua asistente estaba por jubilarse y había mandado a pedir por aquella mujer que tanto le recomendaron, pero nunca la había visto, jamás hubiera imaginado que fuera tan joven…y hermosa.

-"¿Es usted la nueva asistente que mandé a contratar?" –preguntó sentándose en la orilla de su escritorio y la observó de arriba abajo, realmente era una hermosa mujer sin pasar de los cuarentas, con cuerpo esbelto, encantador rostro dando una mezcla de juventud y madures, su piel pálida y sonrisa encantadora.

 Sacudió de pronto la cabeza ante sus pensamientos, gracias a Dios que ella no lo había visto observarla, se hubiera muerto de la pena.

 -"Señor ¿se encuentra bien?" –preguntó preocupada la mujer. Kaiba asintió y la vio llevarse la mano al pecho con expresión de alivio.

 -"¿Cuál es su nombre?" –quiso cambiar de tema.

Ella le miró sorprendida –"Modou" –murmuró –"Yuu Modou".

 Seto asintió despacio sin mirarla siquiera, cruzó las piernas y centró su vista a los enormes ventanales.

 -"Tengo hambre, pida lasaña para comer y agrupe los papeles junto a su puerta en los archiveros" –la mujer asintió y salió del cuarto llevándose consigo los papeles de una pequeña mesa junto a su oficina, oyéndolo decir un suave "Buen café", Yuu se retiró sonriendo.

 El joven empresario sacudió la cabeza nuevamente una vez que la mujer se hubo ido y se levantó de su escritorio mirando ligeramente hacia sus piernas.

-"Calma Hormonas" –murmuró.

* * *

 Apenas llegó a su casa y un camión se encontraba fuera del edificio. Sonrió, al menos habían llegado temprano.

 -"¿Señorita Modou?" –le preguntó un hombre musculoso acercándose a ella.

 -"¿Sí?".

-"Hemos descargado ya los muebles dentro de su departamento, si quiere puede checarlos" –ella asintió y subió acompañada por el sujeto hacia su departamento mientras que otros 3 se quedaron descansando recargados en el enorme camión con letras negras a un costado formando la palabra KOMORI.

 Tomó la lista en la carpeta que le dio el hombre y lentamente contó los muebles palomeando por cada uno que encontraba.

 -"Estan completos" –dijo amable –"Muchas gracias" –el sujeto asintió despacio y le entregó las llaves que le habían facilitado a la mueblería.

 -"Hasta luego señorita" –murmuró y extendió la mano, ella comprendió y le dio lo que le había quedado del dinero que llevaba a modo de propina, luego de esto, el corpulento hombre se retiró cerrando la puerta con ligereza.

 Yayoi cerró con llave la casa y se dirigió a la desordenada sala.

 -"Uff" –suspiró –"Que día".

 Estiró los brazos y llevó su mochila a su cuarto, suspiró otra vez, y con desgano tomó la bolsa con su uniforme lodoso.

 Una mueca de tristeza expresó la culpabilidad que ahora sentía ante la pobre motocicleta destrozada en el estacionamiento, aún no sabía como se le había ocurrido hacer aquello.

 Entre pensamientos de pesar y culpas llegó sin darse cuenta al balcón de su habitación, sintió la brisa y con cuidado sacó las ropas de la bolsa, miró hacia la izquierda y sacudió el uniforme lanzando al viento los pequeños cristales de espejo y faros formando un pequeño camino de estrellas pintas en el aire y camino hacia abajo.

 Lo recordaba todo, estaba tan enojada que desquitó su ira ante el principio de su problema, amortiguando el sonido del golpe de la roca contra el metal interponiendo su ropa mojada, lo mismo con los faros y los espejos, rallando con enojo la pintura utilizando sus llaves para encajarlas luego con saña en el asiento de cuero haciendo pequeños agujeros en éste.

 Suspiró con desgano y juró por sí misma que encontraría la forma de pagar por aquello que había hecho.

* * *

Tristan era el único que le había ayudado a llevar la motocicleta hasta su casa sin importarle las miradas extrañadas de la gente que los veía pasar por la calle con una motocicleta destruida.

 Nadie dijo nada en el camino, el moreno se no atrevió a hablar viendo el rostro lloroso de su mejor amigo. No. Eso era lo peor de todo, él sabía con cuanto ahínco había deseado Joey una motocicleta así, y ahora la veía destrozada. No pudo verla en su mejor estado, pero adivinaba que debió ser hermosa.

 -"Joey" –le murmuró cuando llegaron a su casa –"¿por qué no le hablas a la policía?".

 El  rubio negó con la cabeza, mas no le contestó.

 -"Como tú quieras" –susurró Taylor.

 -"No es por nada Tristan, pero me gustaría estar solo".

-"Entiendo" –murmuró su amigo –"Nos vemos en la escuela y si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo, tal vez yo te puedo ayudar".

 Joey volvió a negar con la cabeza y le oyó salir del departamento. Suspiró profundo y una mueca de ira asomó en su rostro mientras pateaba y golpeaba todo y cuanto veía.

* * *

 Llegó a su casa algo tarde tratando de distraerse lo más que podía, su padre estaba ya fuera de su cabeza, pero la sensación extraña en su pecho persistió más al ver a esa nueva chica entrar al salón, más que nada fue un dolor proveniente de su espíritu, que le gritaba algo a voces sin que el pudiera entenderlo.

Sonrió de pronto con otro rostro y se vio sumido en la oscuridad, ya no era él, sino su otra esencia la que andaba por los cuartos como si nada en la ausencia de su madre.

 -"Esto era lo que estaba esperando" –murmuró con sonrisa macabra.

* * *

 -"Yugi, te veo pensativo" –dijo la chica sin dejar de mirarlo preocupada –"¿Te sientes bien?" –él asintió sin mirarla.

 -"Es sólo que me siento inquieto" –murmuró –"Yayoi tiene algo que me hace sentirme raro".

 El comentario no el agradó del todo a la chica, sintiendo que el monstruo de los ojos verdes acariciaba su carácter haciéndola sentir ¿celosa?

 -"¿A que te refieres con eso?" –preguntó.

 -"Ni yo mismo lo sé, la inquietud no viene del todo de mí, siento que mi puzzle me advierte de algo".

 -"¿Yami?".

 -"No lo sé".

 Ella se encogió de hombros –"Si, yo también siento algo extraño, mas no es hacia ella" –susurró pensativa la castaña, Yugi la miró y Tea desvió el rostro de él –"Es algo diferente" –casi tartamudeo nerviosa y siguió caminando más rápido adelantándose a Yugi –"¿Quieres comer algo? Yo invito".

 El pequeño asintió y apresuró el paso, ahora teniendo una rara sensación hacía su amiga.

* * *

El día había sido pesado y daba gracias al cielo porque este estaba a punto de acabarse, realmente estaba cansada. Llegó a su casa y con cuidado abrió la puerta, ya era muy noche y esperaba que su hija se hallara dormida.

Así fue, la chica se encontraba dormida anchamente sobre un sillón plastificado en la sala. Sonrió, de verdad se sentía culpable del poco tacto con el que la trataba, la vida le había tratado mal y se desquitaba por momentos con "su pequeña".

 -"Lo siento Yayoi" –murmuró despacio para que no la escuchara, se quitó las zapatillas y se retiró hacia su cuarto sin taparla siquiera.

* * *

 Kaiba llegó a su hogar muy entrada ya la noche y sin siquiera preocuparse por sí mismo, se dirigió cual rayo a la habitación de su hermano.

 Dormía. El niño dormía profundamente con una expresión triste en el rostro, casi con la sensación del olvido bajo los parpados.

 Seto acercó su mano temblorosa a él y se sentó en el borde de la cama acariciando su melena con ternura, quiso besar su frente como lo hacía de antaño, en la época en la que su vida residía en un pequeño orfanato, pero su temple frío se lo impidió, no pudo con ello y regresó la mano a su costado murmurando un silencioso "Buenas Noches" que el niño entrelazó con sus sueños.

* * *

  -"Bien" –gritó el hombre –"Todos prepárense para descansar, que continuaremos esto muy temprano por la mañana".

 Todos hubieran protestado, pero en realidad estaban de acuerdo, entre más rápido comenzaran el trabajo, más rápido lo terminarían y se llevarían con ellos tesoros y cultura perdida en el tiempo.

 Suspiró el sujeto que encabezaba todo, en realidad estaban actuando deprisa y las cosas estarían dentro de poco tiempo sin acabarse el presupuesto dado por el patrocinador de la excavación, según sus cálculos basados en su experiencia, la cámara fúnebre no estaba muy lejos, al menos llevaban avanzado poco más de medio kilómetro hacía adentro, no creía que estuviera tan lejos lo que buscaba, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para descubrir la cámara y con ello los tesoros que los hombres quería, claro que para él, esto no valía nada tomando en cuenta la cultura riquísima y el pasado extenso que se hallaba perdido ahí.

 Bostezó estirando los brazos y se dirigió a su tienda para poder dormir pensando en su familia.

* * *

 Oki, oki. Sé que no ha sido lo que cualquiera se hubiera esperado, y que he sido cruel con uno que otro personaje (errr...mmm...bueno, en realidad con Joey)|, pero no seré así siempre :p, solo unos cuantos capítulos más.

Bueno, advierto ahora, que es mejor olvidarse de lo de los insultos en mi fic, no soy buena cruzando palabras así, más bien soy de aquellas personas que con sólo decirles "Hola" les das el "Jaque Mate".

 Eso si, el lemon formara parte importante de la historia en determinado tiempo, así que de eso si habrá xDDDDD.

Otra cosa que aclaro es que, bueno, hay algunos errores en la historia según el carisma o carácter de los personajes, como el caso de Joey casi llorando, o el de Kaiba calmando sus hormonas.

 Lo de Joey, es que hay personas con su carácter a las que he visto hacer lo mismo, por eso me basé en ellas para poner su reacción, también lo de Tea peleando con Joey, y, puyes esto me nació cuando vi la primera parte de "Juego de dados de Monstruos del Calabozo" (el primer capitulo donde sale Otogi o Duke como prefieran) en el que medio discute con Tea por sus comentarios acerca de la popularidad de Duke.

 Lo de Kaiba, bueno, como ya les dije a algunos amigos, antes que un genio, incluso antes que su carácter frió e indiferente, es un hombre y ser humana y como tal, tiene reacciones que todos tienen, vamos, también come, duerme y va al baño, así que es mejor que lo miren como algo natural, puesto que tendrá mucho de ello.

 Aún no he puesto gran cosa respecto a la mitología egipcia ni cosas referentes a la arqueología, pues para ser franca, no se me ha ocurrido como introducirla mas de lleno y fondo a la historia, pero pronto habrá algo más.

 Bueno, y lo del café, pues mi madre podrá ser la peor madre que haya en el mundo, pero eso sí, sabe hacer el mejor café que jamás haya probado el hombre.

Me despido pues, agradeciendo a mis amigos Kaiba_Seto, Lilian Kaiba o Jennyfer S. Lleneri, Oz Ares, Ángelus Yukai, KeitaroUrashima, RiBiAx, Aome-Sama, Radfel y Anto-chan

He aquí las respuestas a los reviews:

**Jennyfer S. Lleneri: **Es un placer promocionar tus fics, en realidad están muy buenos, y merecen ser mencionados, me a gustado eso de estar en un mundo en el que quieres estar, además de que el de Mokuba , creo que se llama A sweet dream (corrigeme si me equivoco =P ), está muy bueno, y es el que me ha inspirado a escribir el fic que te mostré la otra vez (el cual aún no tiene nombre _U) así que no digas eso de tus fic, que están muy buenos. ¿Sabes? Eso de lo del bebé se me ocurrió porque me ha pasado, cuando entré a la preparatoria, el profesor de Historia y Geografía se retiró corriendo de pronto gritando alegre que su bebé ya había nacido (por cierto, es esposo de mi actual maestra de Historia, la que tubo el niño, quien lo hubiera imaginado (.)_(°)???) Que padre que te hayas vuelto tía, y mejor aún, que hayas salido de la escuela, sólo espero que me saquen así un día del trabajo x_X.

**RuBiAx: **Hey, muchas gracias, perdón por no mandarte primero éste segundo capitulo, perdona, no volverá a pasar ;). Bueno, gracias por ser mi editora, eres muy buena ejerciendo la labor, así que espera pronto el 3° capitulo para que puedas editarlo.¿Mentiras blancas?, yo no miento, es muy buena tu historia, me has dejado picada desde que leí el ultimo capitulo mandado, y lo que me cuantas es como para ver que es prometedor, ovala y lo termines pronto para no morir de intriga, por lo que respecta del capitulo 8, está muy bueno, quedó mejor con los cambios que hiciste, así va mas acorde a la historia. Si, pronto publicaré lo otros fic, solo tenme paciencia, y veras el fruto de mi trabajo (digo, de escritora, puesto que de mi otro trabajo, me llueven pizzas como a diluvio ¬¬ (creo que ya no me gustan tanto como antes)).Gracias, bueno, ovala te salga todo bien en tu fiesta de XV años ¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!

**Annie_Yami**** loves Yugi: Yo también lo iteraría de la moto, pero ya vez, le hice algo peor, no será yaoi, no soy muy afecta a ese género, pero ya veras, habrá muchas cosas interesantes.**

**Aome-Sama:** Sin comentarios, estás loca y me alegro por ello, todo lo que quiero decirte es gracias por tu review y nos vemos e el trabajo xDDDDDDDD

**_ Respuesta a los Reviews de Al otro lado del espejo:_**

**Kisuna-chan:** Gracias por tus comentarios, si, ahora que lo pienso mucho, mi gran amor es Bakura, por eso me ha dado por escribir sobre él, y es tuna lastima que haya tan pocos fics de Bakura-Chan, que sería un verdadero éxito si hubiera más, ojala más autores se den a la tarea de escribir al menos un fic dedicado a este singular y apuesto personaje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario que me ha dado animo para escribir más de él.

**Lily-chan: **Gracias También por tu comentario, jaja, eso de lo de Bakura y Ryo, me vine enterando de ello después, pido disculpas por mi incoherencia y que bueno que también sea tu personaje favorito, él merece muchas fans y seguidoras. A mi tampoco me gusta mucho el Yaoi, pero bueno, esta bien, el gusto está en cada uno, prometo escribir más cosas sobre él, por ejemplo este fic tendrá mucho Basurita para disfrutar *-*.

**RuBiAx: **No llores, te mereces la dedicatoria, me has ayudado bastante y es lo menos que puedo hacer, bien, esto va para ti y espero que sigas escribiendo más y más, gracias por decir que escribo con tanta pasión, es que es lo que intento hacer más, es mejor poner el corazón en lo que haces, aunque tardes media hora haciéndolo. Gracias por ser mi amiga.

**Rafael: **¿Qué significa tu nick amiga? Bueno, ojala sigas escribiendo más fics, no los he leído porque me da cosa el yaoi, pero poco a poco, no te preocupes, los leeré todos, de eso puedes estar segura. Gracias por tus comentarios, no sé que decir, se me ha secado el cerebro, pero te agradezco que digas que es el mejor fic de la psicología de Bakura bonito, eso se te agradece profundamente, en verdad.

 Me despuido dejando mi mail, a ver quien se anima a hablarme:

 animangataniashinomorimakimachi@hotmail.com

_Misao Kirimachi Surasai._

_Misao Malon._

_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chavez._


	3. Sensaciones

**REBORN.**

**Capitulo 3: Sensaciones.**

Despertó con la sensación de su cuerpo pegajoso. Suspiró con enfado y se levantó del lugar despegando su piel sudorosa de la cubierta plástica del sillón en el que había dormido.

Bostezó perezosamente viendo las marcas de las arrugas del plástico en su cuerpo. Maldijo en voz baja y se puso las sandalias que solía usar siempre dentro de la casa. 

Recordó con ausencia su viejo hogar y maldijo con fuerza el día apenas pasado.

-"Buenos días" – le saludó su madre saliendo de la cocina del apartamento, vestida ya como era debido, y encima su viejo delantal.

-"¿Qué tienen de buenos?" –murmuró la chica y la mujer le miró de mala forma.

-"Mucho tienen de buenos, sólo es que tú eres una amargada".

-"Mira quien lo dice" –dijo Yayoi volteando el rostro hacía otro lado para no mirar los ojos enojados de su madre, esta suspiró y se acercó a ella.

-"El desayuno está listo, anda, báñate y ponte el uniforme para que pueda llevarte al colegio".

Yayoi lo recordó ahora, su uniforme estaba arruinado, después de haberle quitado los pedazos de cristal sacudiéndolo en el balcón, se dio cuenta de que estaba roto y rasgado por doquier, no podía llevar eso a la escuela, y ni pensar en usar otra vez el uniforme de deportes.

-"No iré" –dijo despacio de forma apenada –"Mi uniforme está, bueno, se ha arruinado mi uniforme" –murmuró trémulamente la chica viendo venir la reprimenda de su madre.

-"¡¿Cómo que está arruinado?!" –gritó exasperada. Yuu viendo la mirada de Yayoi desviarse a la terraza de su alcoba, sin decir nada se dirigió hacia ella y se oyó un grito que dejó casi sorda a la chica –"¡¿Pero qué diablos le hiciste a tu uniforme?!".

Sí, lo había visto venir, ya se esperaba los regaños de su madre, aún así, supo que se lo merecía.

-"Yo…tuve un mal día ayer" –dijo apenada la joven mientras veía salir a la mujer de su cuarto –"Lo siento mamá, no fue mi intención".

Yuu suspiró con mueca de exaspero y se dirigió a su habitación.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer mamá?" –la mirada de la chica se mostraba confundida escuchando sólo los ruidos y refunfuños que hacía su madre mientras buscaba algo en el armario.

* * *

-"Ya me voy Mamá" –el chico pasó junto a su madre y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. La mujer sonrió y le apretó la mano que recargó en su hombro.

-"Está bien, sólo te pido que estudies mucho y te concentres, quiero que cuando tu padre vuelva, se encuentre con una pila de buenas calificaciones" –el chico asintió y salió de su departamento, desganado por tener que bajar ocho pisos tan temprano.

-"Bueno" –murmuró para sí –"Es mejor que subirlos" –se bromeó.

Caminó sereno por la acera y un dolor se le hincó en el pecho, respiró tratando de calmarlo y su mirada se clavó en el piso tratando de reponerse de ello.

El grito de una mujer le hizo voltear hacia la dirección donde se encontraban ella y su hija, precisa y exactamente en la acera frente a su edificio.

Su mirada se prendió en la chica reconociéndola como la nueva alumna. 

Ella lo miró de igual manera, dejando lo que hacía. Él permitió que sus ojos se atraparan por un momento tan místico que hizo temblar su espalda, olvidándose por completo del dolor que su pecho acongojaba desde su espíritu.

El tiempo se congeló un segundo para él, mientras se perdía en la mirada café de la muchacha.

* * *

Yayoi se quejaba de lo largo del uniforme, y su madre exasperada se quejaba de las quejas de Yayoi. Suspiraron con reproche y ambas maldijeron al mismo tiempo.

-"Paresco monja" –murmuró la chica, Yuu exhaló con enfado ante el comentario.

-"Es tu culpa, ese uniforme estaba destinado a usarse dentro de un año o dos, así que confórmate con la consecuencia de tu estupidez".

-"Bah" –murmuró la muchacha –"Ya no importa"- torció el gesto y comenzó a doblar la falda por encima de la cintura.

-"¡Basta!" – Su madre gritó exasperada atrayendo la atención de todos los transeúntes –"¿Piensas subirla hasta tu garganta?".

Yayoi iba a contestarle pero la sensación de que la observaban le estrujó el pecho, no debía extrañarle que la miraran después del escándalo que su madre armaba en plena calle, pero eso era especial, diferente, inquietante…no supo describirlo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de un chico albino reconociendo haberlo visto antes, trató de recordar, pero su mente se nubló evitando pensar en cualquier cosa, era una sensación extraña que hizo su respiración agitarse, una punzada en su cabeza retumbó en dolor, pero no dejó de mirarlo, se le hacía necesario e importante sostenerle la mirada.

-"¡Maldción!" –Escuchó una voz enfadada –"Deja de estar parada como estúpida y entra al auto".

El trace terminó y ambos chicos desviaron su mirada. Iba a invitarlo a subir al auto, pero a su madre se le hacía tarde. Al fin recordaba que ese chico era su compañero de clase.

* * *

Despertó sin ganas de nada y se rehusó a ir a la escuela, pero el sentimiento del deber era más fuerte que cualquier decaimiento que tuviera.

Se había pasado la noche entera en resolver que iba a hacer, había gastado todo su dinero en la motocicleta y ahora no le quedaban más que cacharros abollados y cuero agujerado.

Suspiró sintiendo que el alma se le escapaba con la acción. No le quedaba más remedio.

-"Volveré a buscar un trabajo" –murmuró con ausencia mientras se metía a la ducha.

* * *

Terminó de ducharse y comenzó a arreglarse. Se peinó paciencia, se miró al espejo y sonrió.

Un impulso le obligó a abrir un cajón olvidado en su tocador. Su mano tembló en indecisión, la verdad, rara la vez usaba ello.

Suspiró y sus ojos azules se centraron en el espejo, mirándose fijamente, con cuidado, esperando algo. Se dejó llevar ante el recuerdo de la chica nueva y comenzó a maquillarse, por primera vez, para ir a la escuela.

* * *

El despertar siempre era lo difícil, pero esa mañana no le costó trabajo, estaba preocupado, la sensación que había sentido el día anterior le había inquietado mucho, eso lo ponía tenso.

Se preguntó a sí mismo el porque no había sentido aquello la primera vez que la vio, ahí, como una extraña en la tienda de juegos, observando los estantes, curioseando con cautela y fascinación sin darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí, mirándola.

Entonces no había sentido nada en absoluto, era algo normal en la rutina el que alguien entre en tu local y pregunte por la dirección de otro lugar; él hacía eso cuando estaba perdido.

Pero en la escuela, fue cuando se sintió extraño, su yami quería avisarle algo, pero no entendía, era algo así como una advertencia muda que él tenía que descubrir.

Se talló los ojos y miró el reloj de pared, tenía que darse prisa para no hacer esperar a Tea cuando pasara por él.

* * *

Llegó temprano a la escuela maldiciendo a su madre por ello. El lugar estaba desolado. Le molestaba eso.

Se sentó en la banqueta a esperar y abrió un libro, quería entretenerse con algo mientras alguien llegaba, podría jurar que hablaría con el primero que llegara.

Se acomodó la falda lo más arriba que pudo. En verdad odiaba tenerla tan larga.

Unos pasos se escucharon más cercanos cada vez, y a su vista resaltó un chico jugando con un dado en su mano. Sonrió. Se veía agradable.

* * *

Se levantó temprano como de costumbre, y antes de que sonara el despertador, lo apagó. Era la rutina, a veces se preguntaba a sí mismo porque seguía con aquel aparato que no le servía para nada.

Se estiró ligeramente y se levantó caminando rumbo al baño. Otra cosa más en la rutina.

El agua caliente resbaló por su cuerpo y el recuerdo de una mujer nubló su mente. 

Se maldijo y abrió la llave del agua fría, estaba empezando a confundirse, y eso le daba miedo. No era de él aquello de mostrarse desubicado.

El líquido gélido le sacó a la fémina de la cabeza y se permitió por un momento el no pensar en nada. Relajarse mientras disfrutaba del baño. Después de todo, era uno de los pocos momentos en su día en que podía suavizarse.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Quiso despedirse de su hermano, pero no pudo, el niño aún continuaba durmiendo plácido en su ancha cama.

El castaño se sintió mal.

No era la primera vez que su hermano tenía que soportar aquello.

Su rostro se agachó y se contuvo de besar su frente. Apretó los puños y se marchó. Lo recompensaría por ello.

* * *

Yuu llegó temprano al trabajo y se sonrió mentalmente.

Estaba aún algo cansada, pero al menos, podría comenzar temprano con su trabajo, aún había mucho que hacer.

Se sentó en su escritorio y buscó algo en su bolsa.

Un frasco con fino café cubano se asentó en la madera del escritorio mientras la sonrisa en los labios rojos de la mujer, se hacía ancha.

Para ella era un gusto preparar café.

* * *

Llegó pronto a la escuela y vio a la chica nueva mirar asombrada al chico de los dados, ambos sentados en la acera.

-"Sopla el cubilete" –le dijo el chico y en su interior sintió algo retorcerse con coraje, mas fue el dolor al ver como ella arrastraba su cabello detrás de su oreja mientras se inclinaba y soplaba con una sonrisa el extraño vasito de piel.

-"Buenos días" –dijo, y cuando iban a voltear, las rejas se abrieron brindando la entrada a los alumnos.

Una estampida de muchachos se precipitó y no tuvieron más remedio que entrar con ellos.

* * *

Sus pies arrastraron sus pasos de camino al colegio, mas suspiró y pensó de forma positiva en que pronto tendría una motocicleta nueva, no importando cuanto tuviera que trabajar para ello.

Pasó junto a una tienda y se decidió en comprar un periódico.

Antes que nada, necesitaba encontrar trabajo.

Miró su reloj, y se apresuró a salir, se le hacía tarde para llegar a la escuela.

* * *

Un aroma más delicioso que el del día anterior llenaba su oficina, se le había hecho tarde, pero no le importó en el momento, más que nada, se deleitó con el perfume del café de aquella mañana.

La mujer entró a la oficina a través de la puerta adjunta, su sonrisa de labios rojos le dio la bienvenida, ofreciéndole amable su taza matutina de infusión.

Kaiba sonrió y aceptó la taza, degustando más que nunca el sabor de un café bien hecho.

-"Necesito el informe de productividad del último mes" –lo pensó un poco cuando ella se dio la vuelta hacía su oficina –"Démelo a mi regreso de la escuela".

La mujer asintió y Kaiba la felicitó por la bebida, después se dispuso a retirarse.

-"Es de suma importancia" –le dijo –"Manténgalo listo a mi regreso".

-"Sí señor"- contestó con una expresión cálida y Seto sintió sus piernas temblar.

Una vez en la limosina, se reprimió por eso.

* * *

Sus pasos se convirtieron en largas zancadas, su caminar se transformó en correr, mientras la campana de la escuela comenzó a sonar.

Se le había hecho tarde, y la chica no había pasado por él, le extrañó; se quedó mucho tiempo esperando, pero nunca pasó por ahí.

Comenzaba a preocuparse.

Pidió permiso para entrar y el portero de la escuela le cedió le paso, al menos no había llegado demasiado tarde, como para entrar después del maestro.

Joey le dio los buenos días de manera animada, lo mismo que Tristan, Yugi se sintió de pronto preocupado por el rubio, y su experiencia con la nueva motocicleta que había comprado, pero Wheleer, con una mano levantada, le dio a entender que no quería hablar de eso.

-"No importa" –dijo –"ya estoy bien".

Yugi asintió y otra voz le dio los buenos días. Volteó y se encontró con Bakura sonriendo con su amable expresión, Yayoi le brindo también un saludo.

El maestro llegó en eso y todos tuvieron que sentarse, el pequeño se inquietó, Tea no llegaba.

* * *

Se le había hecho tarde, pero no se alarmó por ello, en realidad ese día no le importaban los retardos ni los sermones, ningún regaño le haría sentirse arrepentida. Lo único que la desarmaría, era que él no le tomara importancia.

Sonrió poniendo su mejor cara y tocó la puerta del salón. Miró su reloj. Ya iban en la segunda hora.

Pidió permiso desde afuera para poder pasar, y la maestra, no muy convencida, le concedió el permiso.

Sintió sus piernas temblar, en realidad, sus pasos firmes, no eran más que reflejos de su inseguridad.

Caminó hasta su asiento pasando entre chiflidos y miradas lujuriosas. No le importó del todo, su mirada se centró en él. El pequeño que la miraba de manera sorprendida.

Le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

Yugi quedó pasmado, nunca, pero nunca en la vida, había visto tan bonita a su amiga Tea. 

Se alarmó por ese pensamiento.

* * *

Las clases trascurrieron lentamente hasta el receso, la clase que habían tenido cuando Tea había llegado, era matemáticas. El colmo era que les habían dado dos horas de ello.

Bakura sonrió. Yayoi se había quedado dormida en plena clase, al igual que Joey, Tristan hacía como que ponía atención, Yugi miraba rojo a Tea, ella observaba de reojo los recaditos que le llegaban de los chicos del salón, las chicas se molestaban por ello, Seto miraba con hastío a la maestra que explicaba la clases sin ánimos.

Y él, ¿Qué estaba haciendo él?

Pensando en su padre de nuevo, su círculo vicioso había vuelto, se había prometido que no pensaría en él, pero le era imposible.

Sacudió la cabeza y la recargó en su palma, con el codo bien apoyado en el pupitre. Miró a Yayoi.

Su piel bronceada le llamó la atención, no era morena, su piel era clara bajo el bronce. Imaginó que venía de alguna ciudad costera. Se extrañó un poco, su madre, a la que había visto esa mañana gritarle, tenía la piel blanca y pálida.

No se explicó eso.

Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió. El albino se hizo para atrás en un impulso y la chica volvió a dormir. Bakura se regañó mentalmente por indagar sobre la vida do otras personas.

* * *

-"Te vez preciosa el día de hoy" –le dijo un chico una vez que la campana del receso sonó después de la clase de historia –"¿No quieres dar una vuelta conmigo por ahí, después de clases?" –un chico trigueño le tendió la mano a la chica y esta le sonrió nerviosa.

Otros chicos escucharon ello, y se abalanzaron contra el muchacho, lloviéndole así invitaciones a la chica castaña.

Sonrió distante, y su mirada se tornó decepcionada, en realidad, la única persona para la que se había maquillado tanto, no le estaba tomando en cuenta, y se había marchado con los demás al patio.

Suspiró poniendo buena cara y salió del salón, dejando a los muchachos peleando ahí.

* * *

-"Ayer parecías mujerzuela y hoy una monja" –la burla llegó del rubio –"¿Estás probando estilos?".

La chica se volteó dándole la espalda y siguió comiendo. La actitud del sujeto la estaba hartando.

Un golpe seco se escuchó y el quejido de Wheleer llegó pronto.

-"No le digas eso a Modou" –le regañó Tristan.

Joey sonrió con desgano, en realidad, el quería disculparse por lo del día anterior, quien sabe, tal vez, lo de la motocicleta, era su castigo por molestar a alguien que ha llegado a un nuevo lugar y aún no consigue adaptarse.

Yayoi lo miró reflexivo y lo que salió de sus labios le sorprendió completamente.

-"Lo siento" –dijo el chico con ojos sinceros –"Por lo de ayer y por lo de hoy".

Ella sonrió y le tendió la mano, Joey la aceptó.

* * *

Las clases avanzaron y con ellas, la tristeza en los ojos de Tea se volvía más intensa, Yugi, en todo el día, no le había dirigido la palabra.

Exhaló con la vista nublada, y su mejilla reposó en su palma, observando como la última clase transcurría.

Se sentía fatal. El sabor al rechazo se regocijó en el paladar de su carácter. Y la bestia de ojos verdes renació en su cuerpo. Recordando el hecho de verlos salir juntos a él y a la chica nueva.

El maestro cerró su libro y borró el pizarrón, la campana aún no sonaba, pero argumentaba que tenía jaqueca y que podían retirarse temprano.

Un grito colectivo llenó el aula y el maestro se enfureció por ello, la cabeza comenzaba a punzarle más fuertemente con ese grito.

Tea salió por encima de todos y sin esperar a nadie, con el alma rota y la frente en alto.

Su espalda se encorvó cuando se hubo visto lejos de la escuela y de los muchachos, y de sus amigos, y de cualquier cosa que pudiera recordarle su rechazo.

Una mano tomó la suya para detenerla. Ella paró en seco.

Yugi la miró a los ojos.

Estaba rojo. Completamente rojo.

Tea sonrió ante esto.

-"Disculpa" –le dijo el pequeño –"No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo en la escuela, pero es que, en verdad te vez muy bien".

¿Muy bien?¿No habrá querido decir hermosa? Tea sonrió, no podía esperar más del pequeño Yugi, y la verdad, eso le bastaba, el que le diera un sólo elogio para saber que había llamado su atención, por muy pequeño que fuera el cumplido, sabía que venía de su corazón.

-"Gracias" –le sonrió y creyó ver temblar las piernas de su amigo –"¿No te gustaría ir a comer con esta chica que se ve muy bien?".

Yugi sonrió nervioso, pero asintió con ánimo envidiable.

* * *

Había quedado con aquel chico del dado para ir a un centro de arcadias, él se había ofrecido a mostrárselo, pero había surgido un contratiempo y él se había tenido que marchar desde antes del receso, los chicos del salón de ese extraño muchacho, le habían dado el recado.

Suspiró y caminó sola, no importaba del todo, ella conocía el lugar, estaba de camino a casa.

Miró en sus bolsillos esperando encontrar suficiente dinero.

Por suerte, si tenía el suficiente como para entretenerse por un buen rato.

El local estaba aún algo desierto. Los alumnos apenas comenzaban a salir de las escuelas. Agradeció entonces la jaqueca del maestro, al menos, no tendría que hacer fila por un rato para comprar las fichas y usar las máquinas.

* * *

Llegó temprano a su oficina y una taza de café humeante reposaba en su escritorio.

Sonrió y tomó de un sorbo la mitad. Caminó despacio rodeando el escritorio, y descubrió el informe en perfecto orden reposando ahí, sobre la caoba fina transformada en mueble.

Se sentó y apretó el interruptor para llamar a la mujer.

Esta salió deprisa con su eterna sonrisa.

-"Tengo hambre" –le dijo el muchacho –"¿Por qué no pide algo de comer y almorzamos juntos mientras revisamos el informe?".

-"En seguida" –contestó ella –"¿Qué desea comer?".

Seto pensó un momento, pero no se le vino nada a la cabeza, Yuu se regañó interiormente por olvidar los folletos de restaurantes, en casa.

-"Lo que a usted le parezca" –le dijo el castaño –"Elija bien, pues yo tengo paladar exigente" –le bromeó y la mujer no entendió porque los empleados se quejaban de la frialdad del chico, en realidad, ella no notaba para nada ello.

-"¿Lasaña?" –dijo tímida y el CEO le sonrió.

-"Bueno, pues lasaña será" –el chico se sintió extraño al complacer a alguien que no fuera su hermano… -"Por cierto, puede tutearme, que yo haré lo mismo Yuu"- Pero en verdad, aquella mujer era muy hermosa.

* * *

Se encontró frente al local.

Suspiró y las piernas le temblaron levemente. Respiró hondo y apretó el periódico en mano, sosteniendo con la otra una carpeta color crema.

Su cuerpo se movió mecánicamente y abrió las puertas de cristal. Un timbre sonó con ello y todos dentro voltearon a verlo. 

Se sintió más nervioso todavía. Las miradas expectantes estaban en él, incluso pudo sentirlas cuando la chica le hizo pasar a la pequeña oficina de ese negocio. 

El hombre canoso y de mirada cansada le sonrió. Lo invitó a sentarse. El rubio se sentó de manera autómata y el viejo comenzó a reírse ligeramente.

Joey empezó a reírse también de manera tímida.

-"Bien hijo" –le dijo el tipo con una mirada amable, al momento que tomaba la carpeta crema y leía la solicitud, Joey enterró las uñas en sus propias piernas, debajo del escritorio –"Aquí dice que tienes buenas aptitudes para este empleo, pero, para ser francos ¿quién no?".

Le sonrió de una manera más cálida, Joey dejó de estar tan nervioso.

-"Me pareces agradable y energético debajo de toda esa capa de nervios que te cubre ahora" –se rió de su propio cometario, el rubio se puso más nervioso –"Este trabajo en muy fácil, y te pagaría bien, de eso no te preocupes".

Wheleer suspiró tranquilo.

-"Bien, por el momento no tenemos la plaza que pides, pero hay otra que si puedes cubrir, no te preocupes, es sencilla, quizá la más fácil de todas, y es la mejor pagada del lugar".

-"Entonces ¿puedo considerar que tengo el empleo?"- el hombre sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-"En tu solicitud dice que estás estudiando" –Joey asintió –"Y a nuestra empresa le interesan los chicos estudiantes y trabajadores, se nos hacen gente valiosa, así que, si aceptas el empleo, te pondré en el segundo tiempo para que puedas asistir a la escuela sin complicaciones".

El chico asintió de manera alegre, y el hombre lo acompañó hasta la puerta del local. 

* * *

Caminó de regreso a casa como todos los días.

El mismo camino, la misma gente, todo era igual. Sonrió distraídamente, a veces le exasperaba toda esa cotidiana vida que él mismo se había obligado a vivir.

Comenzó a contar sus pasos como una distracción, quería saber cuantos le tomaba el llegar a su casa.

Doscientos treinta y un pasos, y un barullo pequeño le hizo perder la cuenta de repente.

Se molestó un instante, pero no pasó a más, halló más entretenido el ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se sintió nerviosa con toda esa gente a su alrededor, mirándola, escrutando sus movimientos con asombro, adulo y envidia.

Suspiró y la música comenzó a sonar. Sus ojos centellaron y las flechas comenzaron a pasar por la pantalla de abajo hacia arriba.

Se mordió los labios y sus pies comenzaron a moverse oprimiendo las marcas en el piso, mientras que sus plantas se sumían ligeramente, la luz de las flechas del piso se iluminaba opacamente con su tacto en ritmo.

Sintió ganas de reírse de sí misma, todo era igual a como lo hacía en aquella otra ciudad, donde era costumbre pasar las horas después de clases y los fines de semana, metidos en un centro parecido a ese. Con sus amigos.

Su mirada se desvió de la pantalla, mas sus pies siguieron en movimiento, pisando con destreza los ritmo indicados.

La canción acabó y en la pantalla se vislumbró una letra dándole la calificación, se sintió satisfecha, no era la máxima "S", pero esa "A" le supo a gloria por un momento, en el que pudo recordar a sus viejos amigos.

Bajó de la plataforma y pasó entre la gente, mirando su reloj, en verdad, se le había pasado el tiempo en ello.

Las personas comenzaron a murmurar cosas, halagando su forma de jugar, otros, chicos del lugar, decían por lo bajo que ellos podían hacerlo mejor aún. Y los comentarios le llovieron.

El sonido de un crédito introducido a la máquina sonó y la gente se olvidó de ella, fijando su mirada al siguiente jugador.

Se rió en silencio, la gente se olvida rápido de ti en cuanto otro sube a la máquina.

-"Lo hiciste muy bien" –escuchó una voz suave y algo dulce.

Yayoi levantó la mirada y el chico albino le sonrió. Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo –"Gracias"-fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ella tomó su mochila de una esquina, y salió del lugar. 

El chico la siguió.

-"¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?" –Dijo – "Creo que vivimos cerca".

La pelirroja le sonrió y asintió despacio.

* * *

Apenas amaneció y él y sus hombres comenzaron con su labor, el generador de gasolina hacía ruido con su motor, pero nadie se quejaba de ello, el lugar era iluminado, permitiéndoles ver lo que había dentro.

Pero era desconsolador y extraño.

Los jeroglíficos en las paredes eran nulos, contando solamente la clásica historia de Ra y su culto a él, sucesos de la vida cotidiana de Egipto y demás cosas sin la importancia que buscaban, ni siquiera había objetos de ofrenda, herramientas, ni jarrones. 

El camino se les cerró de pronto y no encontraron nada más que una pared con inscripciones talladas, parecían intactas, como si el tiempo no hubiera trascurrido sobre ellas.

_-"El camino se acaba viajero, he ganado la partida y tú no has encontrado lo que buscabas, sal ladrón que no te daré lo que deseabas"_ -leyó el arqueólogo tan fácil como si fuera su propio idioma. Su rostro se mostró confundido ante tales palabras y la tentación de tocar se le hizo imprescindible deseando con ahínco que eso fuera sólo un despiste.

Nada, la esperanza de encontrar un interruptor que abriera eso que pensó que era una puerta no se halló, tal parecía que era una mofa antigua para los profanadores de tumbas.

Todos regresaron con el desgano del fracaso, arrastrando los pies dejando sus huellas en la falsa tumba, derrotados.

El hombre caminó con la espalda más encorvada de todas, no podía creer aquello. Su espalda se encorvó aún más y sus pasos se mostraron tan arrastrados, que podía remover la tierra cubriendo por entero sus zapatos. Miró al frente y se encontró con la entrada de la tumba.

Suspiró.

No podía asimilar aún que aquello fuera verdad, nunca en su vida se había topado con una falsa tumba.

La mayoría de los hombres ya estaban afuera, y él seguía resistiéndose a ver su fracaso, ahí, dentro de la caverna creada por los antiguos pensadores de una civilización potente.

Se rió de pronto en cuanto se detuvo ¿Quién era él para superar a todos aquellos sabios de la cultura más ilustrada que la humanidad hubiera conocido?

-"Nadie" –se dijo y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

Los hombres lo vieron, pero no le dijeron nada al pobre tipo desmoralizado. Voltearon la mirada y comenzaron a desarmar y empacar el campamento, con el ruido de los ventiladores y el motor del generador, aún trabajando.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, arrastrado más sus pies, la mirada gacha se levantó un momento. Los Jeeps esperaban afuera, casi listos para partir.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí lamentando su derrota? Negó con la cabeza y trató de apresurarse, mas tropezó de pronto y cayó boca abajo.

Suspiró en el polvo, y se levantó despacio. Las cosas le estaban saliendo mal.

Miró sus manos con ausencia y como iluminación divina, notó algo de lo que no había puesto atención.

-"Tierra negra" –murmuró para sí, su cabeza comenzaba a maquilar ya las cosas.

Afuera, el suelo que pisaban era arena. Y adentro la tierra era negra, fértil. Caminó hacía un lado y palpó la pared. La piedra era blanca.

Sonrió soltando carcajada, y los hombres pensaron que comenzaba a volverse loco.

Caminó animado observando el piso, más volvió a tropezar muy cerca de la entrada, no le tomó importancia, seguía regocijándose con su descubrimiento. Riendo boca abajo enterrada en la tierra. SU tierra negra.

Su espalda se enchinó y sus ojos se llenaron de pánico cuando su cuerpo se hundió ligeramente.

Un sonido estridente le tapó los oídos y el lugar comenzó a temblar. Las ruedas de los Jeeps estacionados junto a la tumba comenzaron a sumirse mientras el piso se rompía.

Todos comenzaron a correr, abandonando las cosas donde cayeran.

El  generador silenció su motor cuando una roca le cayó encima, lo mismo con los ventiladores. El suelo seguía temblando.

El hombre mismo tuvo que hacerse para atrás para no ser aplastado en el derrumbe, mientras la caverna se sellaba por sí sola.

Sus manos temblaron en espasmos y una tos convulsionante fue acallada con un pañuelo con aroma a jazmines, evitando que se ahogara con el polvo.

Se vio atrapado y recordó de pronto a su esposa y a su hijo, ambos esperándolo en casa.

A su cuerpo llegó el terror más grande que jamás hubiera sentido, le había prometido a ella una noche de pasión a su llegada, y a él un magnifico regalo de cumpleaños.

Fue entonces cuando supo más que nunca, que tenía que aferrarse a la vida.

* * *

Mokuba estaba no sólo triste, sino también disgustado.

La vida entera era el mismo círculo. Trabajo, juntas, reuniones...Promesas que nunca cumplía y que no esperaba cumplir.

Maldijo entonces su fortuna, la maldita compañía era la que absorbía por entero el tiempo de su hermano.   

Suspiró y se acomodó en el sillón de la elegante limosina. Lo meditó un poco y con voz amable, le indicó al chofer que lo llevara a la empresa de su hermano.

El auto dio vuelta yendo en dirección contraria a la mansión, dirigiéndose claro, al edificio más importante de Ciudad Domino.

* * *

Estaba asustado. Su cuerpo temblaba, los ojos lloraban y el corazón le palpitaba cada vez más rápido.

Estaba solo, completamente solo. Ahí, con la mirada expectante de los antiguos dioses, en él.  

Sacó la linterna de su bolsillo, con el pulso temblante. Tenía que salir, salir como sea.

Primero intentó gritando hacia afuera, pero nada, recordó entonces su radio, nadie contestó.

Luego intentó el remover las rocas, pero le era imposible. 

Ahora solo buscaba otra salida, esperaba que hubiera una, o que con el derrumbe, encontrar una parte débil en las paredes por donde pudiera hacer un agujero y salir.

Caminó hacía la pared donde estaba la mofa, y de ahí, de regreso, no encontraba ningún lugar vulnerable.

Se arrodilló entonces, con el alma derrumbada. Pensando profundamente en su esposa y en su hijo nuevamente.

Se mordió los labios, con un exaspero desesperante. Sabía que iba a morir, lo sabía, ese era su destino.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su conciencia, entendiendo ahora la razón de la tierra negra dentro de la tumba.

Tomó un puñado y la iluminó con la linterna. Aquella tierra era más dócil y liviana que la arena. Perfecto para esconder el interruptor antiguo y facilitar la activación del primitivo mecanismo.

Aún en su desespero, se permitió felicitar a los constructores y arquitectos de aquella falsa tumba. Con milenios pasados de su fallecimiento, estaban logrando matarlo.

Sintió de pronto un cosquilleó en la mano y de un brinco se levantó.

El escorpión salió volando y asustado se dirigió a un hueco en la pared.

El arqueólogo lo miró sorprendido un momento, viendo el pequeño agujero donde se había escondido la alimaña.

Inspeccionó el muro, esperanzado. Pero nada, se desesperó aun más.

Suspiró. Estaba comenzando a volverse loco, y decidió calmarse, distrayéndose con algo, mientras pensaba que hacer.

Movió la linterna entre sus dedos, con aburrida expresión, jugando en sus últimos momentos. Mientras la batería se acababa.

Una luz desviada le llamó la atención. Juraría que había alucinado ver algo brillar.

Volvió a recorrer el lugar con la linterna. No encontró en absoluto nada.

Comenzó a asustarse más. Si, si era una alucinación.

Se enojó entonces y comenzó a gritar blasfemias a las antiguas deidades egipcias, ahí representadas. 

-"LO QUE PASA" –gritó –"ES QUE ME TIENEN ENVIDIA".

Comenzó a reírse como anuncio de su locura, y arrojó con fuerza la linterna. Desesperado ya por morir.

El sonido del metal contra la roca hizo un eco extraño. Y un estruendo se escuchó, tan parecido al del derrumbe de la entrada.

El piso comenzó a temblar de nuevo y el hombre corrió lo más rápido que pudo a lo más alejado que fue capaz.

Se agachó con temor y cubrió su cabeza con los brazos, disculpándose en el idioma de los antiguos egipcios, temblando por dentro.

El movimiento se acabó y él siguió en cuclillas, mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Suspiró con miedo y miró hacía atrás, un pequeño haz de luz le cegó por un momento. 

Sintió su salvación en los huesos y corrió como pudo entre el escombro, yendo al lugar donde la luz descansaba.

Se sorprendió. 

* * *

El chiquillo llegó al edificio, lo conocía bien, en extrema perfección, más que nada, a aquella sala de espera en la que se encontraba.

Suspiró.

Ahora creía que ahí había pasado la mayor parte de su vida, en aquella blanca, aburrida y estúpida sala de espera. Escuchando esa insípida música de ancianos.

La puerta se abrió y la chica de cargo le indicó que pasara.

El pequeño tomó su mochila y caminó derecho a la oficina principal, donde su hermano de seguro lo esperaba.

Llegó y todo lo contrario. El muchacho platicaba animosamente con una mujer mientras comían lasaña en el escritorio.

Sonreía. La capa de hielo con el que el CEO trataba a la gente, no estaba presente ahí.

Los celos lo hicieron molestarse. Al único ser al que le sonreía fuera de la victoria, era a él. Solo a ÉL.

Se mordió los labios con rabia. Y miró a su hermano con odio.

-"¿¡POR QUÉ NUNCA TIENES TIEMPO PARA MÍ!?" –gritó sorprendiendo al chico castaño.

-"Seto" –la mujer se llevó las manos al pecho, y el niño se sintió más celoso aún, sólo él lo llamaba por su nombre.

-"¿Qué pasa Mokuba?"-habló de manera racional el joven castaño, pero su hermano seguía disgustado.

-"¿Sabías que no tengo amigos?" –murmuró el moreno, bajando la mirada, sus puños estaban tan apretados, que dolía. –"No tengo con quien jugar, y con quienes me junto, no son de tu agrado ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?".

A Kaiba se le secó la garganta, nunca, en su vida, había visto a su hermano así –"Mokuba, yo..."

-"Quise juntarme con Yugi Mutou, pero tú no me lo permitiste, y fui complaciente, porque te quiero…"-las palmas se abrieron –"Te quiero hermano".

Sentía que el corazón le iba a reventar en el pecho, pero continuó pasivo, sin mirar los ojos perturbados de su hermano mayor, siguió hablando –"Eres la única familia que tengo, y sin embargo, nunca estoy contigo…jamás…".

Comenzó a caminar y pasó de largo a su hermano, su vista se clavó en la mujer, que miraba con ojos tristes toda la escena. Por un momento sintió pena por ello, pero siguió adelante hacia el escritorio.

Sonrió, entre la lasaña, las bebidas y los postres, sobre la superficie de caoba, estaban unos documentos que parecían importantes.

Se mordió los labios nuevamente, y lo ojeó con cuidado. Los papeles estaban llenos de números, gráficas y demás datos que él no llegaba a entender.

-"¿Por esto me has dejado abandonado?" –dijo levantándolo a la vista de su hermano.

Kaiba lo miró con ausencia, pensando en todo ello, y su trance terminó, al escuchar una hoja rasgarse.

El niño se rió interiormente, y rompió otra hoja, su hermano lo miraba sorprendido. Otra hoja, y la expresión de Kaiba cambió, a una entre disgusto y confusión. Mokuba exhaló y, con la fuerza que juntó de su abandono, rompió todas las demás de una sola vez.

El CEO se mordió los labios con furia y se dirigió a su hermano. Yuu lo miró confundida y trató de poner remedio.

-"No te preocupes" –murmuró cuando pasó junto a ella –"El documento está salvado en mi computadora, no hay necesidad de que…" –pero sus palabras se atascaron en su garganta al ver los ojos iracundos del muchacho.

El golpe sonó y la mejilla de Mokuba se mostró roja, con la marca de la palma en su piel.

Lo quemaba, esa marca lo quemaba, no por el golpe en sí, sino el dolor de haber sido golpeado por la persona que más quería en el mundo. A la única que quería en el mundo…

Se llevó la mano al rostro cubriendo el ardor, su mirada estaba furiosa.

Miró hacia arriba de pronto, sorprendiendo a su hermano, comenzó a derramar amargas lágrimas y sus ojos llamearon con ira.

-"Te odio" –dijo despacio pero a Kaiba esto le retumbó en la mente como un eco. 

Caminó sereno, aún con la mochila en hombros y al llegar a la puerta, se volvió a verlo con compasión –"Antes fuiste mi mejor amigo, pero ahora, ya no quiero nada de ti…".

Cerró la puerta con fuerza tras de sí y se marchó. El CEO se resistió a llorar.

-"Yo…" –musitó su asistente, con las manos aún en el pecho.

Kaiba levantó la mano en señal de silencio, y ella supo que debía marcharse a su oficina.

Seto quedó solo, llorando por dentro.

* * *

 Gracias por leer este fic, y perdonen que me haya retrasado tanto, no he podido hacer nada ultimaente(bloqueo y compromisos-________-) Pero ya estoy de vuelta, y con más.

Bueno, comentarios no tengo muchos, sólo la observación que me hizo RuBiAx al esditar mi fic, y es lo del empleo de Joey. Yo en realidad si encaje mis unas en mis piernas la vez que fui a una entrevista de trabajo, mes nervios eran tantos, que cuando Sali, comence a sudar a chorros. Jejeje, me veía graciosa.

Lo de la "Maquina de Baile" bueno, hablé del Pump It Up, que es mi arcadia favorita. Aunque no desprecio a Konami tampoco, pusto que me gusta también el Dance Dance Revolution (por cierto, Lleneri es muy buena en ese juego). Las calificaciones de ese juego(el PIU) son la "S" que te ponen cuando no has fallado en ninguna flecha, de ahí, le siguen la A, B, C, D y F, esta ultima es la más baja calificación, por lo que siempre procuro no sacarla(Por desgracia, está letra me persigue TOT)

En sí, no se que más poner, así que ahí la dejo.

**Agradecimiento a los Reviews.**

**Anto-Chan:**

Bueno, muchas gracias por le animo, en verdad es un placer escribir cosas algo largas =P. Jejejeje ¿qué no tienes experiencia haciendo fics largos? Dios, los tuyos son de los más largos y entretenidos que he tenido el placer de leer.

Bueno, las cosas no serán tan buenas para Joey, pero tampoco tan malas, así que ya veras, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa y medio matarme por dejar las cosas a medio como las querías.

Bueno, cuídate y sigue escribiendo, que lo haces muy bien.

**Jennyfer S. Lleneri:**

Nii-sama!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias por tu review.

Si, es muy feo que te echen a perder algo por lo que has trabajado duro, pero bueno, las cosa pasan, y bien, eso te hace cuidar aun más lo siguiente, o a no confiar en el que te lo arruino. 

Lo de Seto, ya veras que no será lo último que haga con respecto a sus hormonas, aun me debato si lo hago parecer un idiota o no, eso depende.

Gracias otra vez y te veo en el Msn.

**RuBiAx:**

Intrigas, celos, drama...si toda una telenovela se llevara a cabo en este fic. Nah, no es cierto, no será.

Bueno, aun no planeo bien todos los giros que dará la historia, pero bueno, si quieres te cuento, después de todo, tú eres mi editora, y la verdad quiero saber tu opinión. Ya veras lo que pasa con Yuu, Yayoi, Kaiba y los demás, tal vez pasen cosas que no te esperas, tal vez pase lo obvio, todo depende. Gracias por corregir el capitulo y no te alteres, que prono te mandaré el siguiente, que estoy topeando ya. 

Cuídate mucho, y sigue escribiendo, que ya quiero editar tus fic (Yupii!!!!! Primicia de capítulos!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

****

**Kisuna –chan**

De seguro ya te enojaste conmigo u,u, pero bueno, actualizaré pronto el cuarto, y compensare el error.

No te preocupes, que Bakura saldrá mucho, y espera, que las cosas se pondrán buenas.

Gracias por leer mi fic, en verdad te lo agradezco de corazón.

**Zero Asakura:**

Mi otro yo debe estar impaciente por lo que le hice esperar para este capitulo. Lo siento, en verdad, prometo que no ocurrirá otra vez. En serio.

No, no haré que sufra el faraón, pero descuida, que en otro fic trabajo en eso, así que no te desesperes, que tendrás lo tuyo por ser tan bueno conmigo.

Cuida de ya sabes quien, que también es de Cancún y me cae bien, asi que bueno.

Nos vemos y espera tu sorpresa pronto, cuando acaben mis exámenes.

**Mago Oscuro del Caos:**

Mi querido "Maguito Sonrix"¿cómo has estado? Gracias por leerme, en verdad eso me emociona T_T, no seré buena ni misericordiosa en algunas cosas, tal vez te molestes, pero bueno, t agradezco que me hayas leído.

Cuídate y cuida a mi querido Venancio.


End file.
